kamisama_no_iutoorifandomcom-20200214-history
Participants by cube
Every participant that survives the Daruma and the Maneki-neko has to find a key and get into a cube, which are numbered from 1 to 108. Inside the cubes they have to play more games, leading to the survivors that will then "decide" if they want to play Undoukan or not. This is a list of the survivors from each cube. Survivors from each cube Cube 1: Amaya Takeru, Takahata Shun, Akimoto Ichika, Sanada Yukio, Akimoto Christopher Kento Cube 2: Ushio Takashi, Tachibana Kaori, Miki Yoshirou Cube 3: Murata Emiko, Kosaki Taichi Cube 4: Uchiyamada Masatoshi Cube 5: Musaka Osamu, Eguchi Marina, Manaka Anri Cube 6: Fuji Masaya, Tadano Heita, Ootsuki Maki Cube 7: Koyanagi Kazami Cube 8: Kinoshita Ruri, Ichihara Kento, Saki Soutarou Cube 9: Oda Jimasae, Watanabe Ikki Cube 10: Morooka Satoru, Uchimura Ryoukei, Osada Miki, Motooka Michio Cube 11: Shida Kouhei, Kuji Arisu Cube 12: Miyamoto Seiya, Kiuchi Yuki, Kousaka Naito Cube 13: Kageura Shouta, Kaburagi Takahiro, Ookuma Masashi, Hirano Michio Cube 14: Kashiwabora Yui, Suzuki Yuuko, Ookouchi Miku Cube 15: Zaizen Ryuuto, Uemura Yukinari, Usami Hajime, Komeda Meari Cube 16: Shiina Takashi, Shimizu Ryouko Cube 17: Emiji Tamotsu, Takeuchi Jouji Cube 18: Noro Mika, Yushitake Ayaha, Wada Ken, Ueootoshi Tatsuya Cube 19: Shonohara Jin, Hisada Yui, Terauchi Katsuya Cube 20: Saeda Ryouma, Kokubu Chika, Ayase Wakana, Hijirizawa Tatsuki Cube 21: Oka Souji, Awajima Fumie Cube 22: Matsumoto Taisei Cube 23: Katta Yoshinobu, Kurano Hideki, Mohara Roren Cube 24: Fukunaga Karina, Tokano Rokusuke, Kajiwara Satsuki, Okuda Maasa Cube 25: Tsukishima Souta, Saionji Reina, Umemura Chisato Cube 26: Oogaki Shino, Hayakawa Kaneko Cube 27: Ono Riki, Takanami Haruma, Gotou Momoka Cube 28: Karasawa Shuuta, Wada Mariko Cube 29: Urabe Miyuki, Momoya Kenichi Cube 30: Kokushou Makoto, Makabe Kiyoharu, Sanematsu Rintarou Cube 31: Ishikawa Yui, Mochida Suzuka, Shiomi Tetsu, Kichisa Miho, Kushida Nene, Kuroki Kouji Cube 32: Katou Mariko, Nosaka Ai, Higashino Akira, Hirai Kyouko Cube 33: Morioka Toshiyuki, Hiramoto Kei, Haida Takeshi, Sasai Ren Cube 34: Kamichi Gorou, Bandou Junko, Matsuki Shizuka Cube 35: Hottori Hifumi, Kozuku Atsuki, Mitsushima Ran, Imai Haruna Cube 36: Mukouda Keitatsu, Amachi Arie, Nakamoto Miu Cube 37: Ichioka Hibari, Nazu Arata, Tokachi Azusa, Manda Masahiro Cube 38: Shinjou Chihiro Cube 39: Ushijima Seiichi Cube 40: Isaka Junko, Tanabe Keisuke Cube 41: Aoyama Senichi, Higashihama Tasuku, Kokado Hayato Cube 42: Kujou Ten, Sumida Seira, Hamanaka Fujio, Kawanakajima Ai, Motokitsuki Hiko Cube 43: Shimozono Zatoru, Kijimayusa Hiro Cube 44: Nakadate Mizuki, Ochiai Mirei, Hatta Sanpeo, Kamiya Nao, Misuya Hitomi Cube 45: Abe Hideto Cube 46: Honda Shinobu, Tanaka Naruyoshi Cube 47: Meishiki Takahiro, Yokoi Shou, Tamura Nanako Cube 48: Michishige Yuuko, Yonehara Tsubasa, Suzuhara Kousei, Shiotama Sumi, Shirato Ippei Cube 49: Baba Maria Cube 50: Tougou Shiori, Ibusuki Shuuto, Saijou Ryouma, Katou Wakana, Nakamura Chie, Matsubara Youji Cube 51: Arimura Akiho, Handa Kouta Cube 52: Saibara Takayuki, Masuwaka Hideaki, Doumo Kengo Cube 53: Takanashi Kinta, Matsuo Tsutomu, Midorikawa You Cube 54: Numai Jinsei, Sakoda Tamaka Cube 55: Okamura Hiro, Kitano Tomoki, Furuhashi Saki, Mizuhara Musashi Cube 56: Mitsu Semeru, Tsushihashi Erika, Subara Norihiro Cube 57: Gouno Nobuyuki Cube 58: Tokuta Takuto Cube 59: Harutomu Hiro, Kawashima Hiroyuki, Machida Saburou Cube 60: Nomura Sadao Cube 61: Sakai Hajime, Koidemo Kako, Asamura Ryuuki, Kuho Shinbachi Cube 62: Sakai Yuuchi, Ijichi Manami Cube 63: Motoki Nana, Hourai Jun, Takada Denjirou, Hoshi Raizou Cube 64: Andou Reiji, Kuchiki Yutaka, Hanazaki Asami, Sueyoshi Ken, Hongou Toraji Cube 65: Kagawa Kirara, Mizunuma Junpei, Kamoshida Mami, Nishina Tomoyo, Hiyamizu Moe, Kazama Yuuya Cube 66: Sumitami Katsumi, Itou Shidou Cube 67: Shiba Naoki, Musha Sayaka, Nanbara Tetsuya Cube 68: Uga Fuyumi, Kitajima Yosaku, Gomi Susumu, Tokitou Johnny Hideki Cube 69: Ujihara Sai, Shirakawa Basara Cube 70: Hirao Keiichi, Takemoto Yasuto, Kita Eikichi, Tsujiuchi Maiko, Obihiro Sonoko Cube 71: Azami Midori Cube 72: Katahira Asara, Matsudaira Masataka, Haidou Jin, Sano Bunshi, Asao Shou Cube 73: Jinguuji Taiyou, Oosako Manabu Cube 74: Hamada Chizuru Cube 75: Moriwaki Atsushi Cube 76: Konno Fuuko, Ichino Nahisashi, Taihei Ichirou, Fukutoku Riku Cube 77: Ogi Takeshi, Ookubo Minami Cube 78: Tagigawa Kii, Kaneda Mao Cube 79: Nakai Giichi, Onodera Mako, Seki Izamu Cube 80: Katsumata Atomu Cube 81: Erukina Ataru, Aharen Masaru, Nakandakari Ikkou Cube 82: Kuraishi Haruna, Sakuma Hikaru Cube 83: Nakaido Tetsuma, Tendou Yuuri, Tenma Yuu, Koizumi Takuto Cube 84: Kurume Kotono Cube 85: Yamazaki Kunimitsu Cube 86: Fujimaki Tasuku, Tomoda Chika Cube 87: Irie Mekka, Kosakai Tomozaku, Higa Shizuno, Utagawa Hiroshi, Tsuzuki Umi Cube 88: Hayashi Sayaki, Kamijou Amu Cube 89: Gonda Reona, Kitou Isao, Iida Rin Cube 90: Atarime Kai, Doi Manta Sekikawa Mizuho Cube 91:Aitsuka Meguru Cube 92: Bando Shinji, Tonooka Saki, Sendou Izumi, Akechi Gaku Cube 93: Hashiba Sasuke, Otonashi Bakura, Natori Konoha, Yasu Chinatsu, Chinen Hisashi Cube 94: Ishige Makoto Cube 95: Tsubakihara Miina Cube 96: Takasu Takehiro, Oikawa Rei Cube 97: Tsunoda Kanji, Takajima Shouji, Mikura Ryouko, Jinbo Kurara Cube 98: Tagami Yuki, Chikura Ango, Moroboshi Gin Cube 99: Yamada Genki, Matsuno Juri, Ashida Kouzou, Shimura Shin, Tsuda Yoshika Cube 100: Tokumitsu Misato, Kawashima Gakuto, Furuya Machi, Tsukada Masanao Cube 101: Nishioka Maomi, Sara Ryou Cube 102: Ooyama Shouta, Masuyama Gunji, Taki Haiji, Idemizu Kanta Cube 103: Zakurai Chouchou, Kugo Mariko, Hayashibara Hiyori, Itakura Souun Cube 104: Itagaki Massa, Kagami Rokusei, Tawaramachi Satoru, Kanamura Tomohisa Cube 105: Nakanishi Kaho, Oota Shinsuke Cube 106: Kaji Eikou, Suruga Kouhei, Tarumi Kazutoyo Cube 107: Imura Mudou, Watarai Shuuhei Cube 108: Omura Mokichi, Shiroma Kimihiko, Suou Natsuki, Samejima Akashi Other (known) participants that did not survive Cube 1: Hirai Shouko, Sanada's twin, Maeda Kotarou, Oku Eiji Category:Lists